Animation usually refers to rapid flow of images faster than human eyes refresh rate giving the illusion of fluid motion. Animation techniques have been around for centuries. One of the most prevalent animation techniques is cinematography. In cinematography, film frames are passed through a light source at a rapid rate and reflected onto a screen. Advances in cinematography have enabled films to be shot by two cameras to record depth. Similarly, an object can be represented in three-dimensional (3D) using multiple images of the object.
Capturing and rendering objects in detail using photography is a difficult and sometimes elusive end goal. Enhanced camera technologies have enabled taking multiple images of an object to render a 3D representation. However, processing images of an object to provide a 3D representation is a cumbersome process. Present technologies use turntables so that depth information does not need to be computed when spinning. Such techniques display the images in a flip-book style. Because of the use of a turn table the camera path is stabilized. Alternatively, elaborate mechanisms may be needed to move the camera along a predefined path while capturing images of the object. Such requirements are not ideal and cannot capture an object in real life situations using images to render a 3D model.